


I Was Not! Shut Up!

by Marimimi14



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, dancer!felix, shy!changbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimimi14/pseuds/Marimimi14
Summary: Changbin may or may not have a crush on the new students. When his friends ask him, he's quick to deny any feeling for the sunshine boy. But deep down in his heart, it might be true...Rated T for language





	I Was Not! Shut Up!

Changbin was sitting at the back of the class. Did school was torture for starting at 8:00 AM? Yeah! Did he just roll out of bed and threw on his uniform of yesterday? Also, Yes. Did he want nothing more than to go back to bed? Fuck Yeah! But apparently, everyone needs to pass math if they want to graduate high school.

That was why Changbin was sitting in the back, his head oh his arms, thinking about taking a quick nap before the bell rang. Unfortunately, his moment of silence didn’t last long. Chan and Jisung took their places on each side of Changbin.

“Hello, sunshine! Why are you at school this early?” Jisung asked loudly while taking a sip of his iced coffee.

Well, could you call it coffee? There’s probably more sugar and milk than coffee in his cup.

“Shut up Jisung. The principal was clear, I need to pass all my classes if I want to graduate.” Changbin mumbled

“Yeah, you need to pass. You don’t need to be at your seat 15 minutes in advance.” Jisung continued teasingly

“You know damn well why he’s here at this hour. And it’s not because of our pretty faces.” Chan replied with a smirk.

“Oh yeah. You’re here to stare at the cutie that sits almost at the front.” Jisung said exchanging a look with Chan

“I am not! Shut up! I don’t even look at him!” Changbin replied, sitting straight and slapping Jisung on his arm

“Humm… if you say so, but your eyes are glued to the back of his head every week.” Jisung said, slapping Changbin on his arm back

“You know, he’s totally a good guy. And he’s pretty funny.” Chan said with a casual tone

“Wait? You know him?” Changbin asked Chan with surprise written on his face

“Yeah, at the start of the year he introduced himself. Felix is from Australia like me and the teacher mentioned it. He introduced myself after that class and we hit it up. It’s nice to speak with someone who has the same accent as me.” Chan explained

“When do you hang out with him?” Jisung asked. He didn’t seem to be aware that Chan was friend with Felix either

“You losers are not my only friends.” Chan laughed

Chan and Jisung continued their conversation in the back and Changbin went back to lying on his desk. Students were starting to fill the room while ignoring the trio in the back. But with the precision of a clock, Changbin lifted his head as soon as Felix entered the classroom with his friends Hyunjin and Minho. Unlike Changbin, his uniform was washed and ironed. He had a big happy smile on his face. They did sit almost at the front, so Changbin still had a good view from behind. He could stare without being caught. At least, not caught by the person he was staring at. His friends on the other hand. Changbin didn’t realize it sooner but they had gotten quieter next to him.

“You’re starring again,” Jisung whispered in his ear with a snicker.

“I was not,” Changbin replied with an angry whisper

“Dude. Seriously? You’re almost drooling.” Chan added with a knowing smile

“I’m not. Stop saying nonsense guys.”

“Question? Is any of the song you wrote are about him?” Jisung asked winking at Changbin

“I certainly didn’t! You both need to shut the fuck up!” Changbin replied a little louder this time

Some heads turned toward them, and they quickly shut up. The class was starting after all and they didn’t want to be on their teacher’s bad side. Changbin thought he was done with his friends' dumb jokes, but as soon as the teacher turned back to the board, Chan leaned next to him and whispered “You’re right. What would you ever see in Felix.” Jisung was leaning on the other side, nodding in agreement.

“What?!” Changbin exclaimed in shock. “How could you say that? Felix is smart, handsome, amazing, and you said yourself, he’s funny. If anything, I’m the one who’s not good enough for him.”

Chan and Jisung exchanged a look, a smirk on their faces. They didn’t reply to Changbin rant and it was weird. Changbin looked at his friends and he took in the look they were sporting. The grinning at each other and containing their laughter.

“I can’t believe I fell for your stupid trick.” He sighed

“You have no excuse to not talk to him now,” Jisung whispered with excitement

“I might think he’s cute and everything but I’m in no way obligated to talk to him. I can keep admiring Felix from afar.”

“Bin my man, that’s not how you end up with a boyfriend.” Chan, talking as if he was an old sage sharing his wisdom

Changbin was ready to argue. But Chan shut him up and pointed at the teacher that was getting annoyed by them in the front.

The math class ended and Jisung was kind of trying to push Changbin toward Felix but Changbin was faster. He ducked under Jisung’s arm and walked in the front with Chan to the cafeteria. They sat at their usual table. Changbin took out his lunch, still not saying a word. He wasn’t ready for Chan and Jisung’s jokes.

“Are we still on for the underground battle this weekend?” Changbin finally asked after taking a few bites of his lunch

“Of course! We worked too hard on our last song to not go.” Jisung exclaimed

Chan wasn’t listening to them. He was staring at the entrance as if he was waiting for someone. And he actually was. “Felix, Hyunjin, Minho, come sit with us!” He exclaimed while waving at them.

Hyunjin and Minho looked at each other in confusion. After all, they never invited them to eat with them before. They were all in the same classes, but they weren’t really friends. Well, except for Chan and Felix. The later didn’t even think twice before joining the table, sitting between Chan and Changbin.

“Hello, Chris.” Felix greeted in English while using Chan English’s name

Hyunjin and Minho were a bit slower, but they sat too. Minho sat next to Jisung and Hyunjin sat between Minho and Chan. And Changbin could swear he saw Jisung’s cheeks dusted with a pale pink. He would have to bring this up later, because right now he was frozen, sitting next to his crush.

“Hey, Felix, Minho, Hyunjin. I thought we could all eat together since we have some common friends.” Chan said, “These are my losers friends, Jisung and Changbin.” Chan introduced, even if they all knew each other by name.

Jisung was already waving at everyone with his excited smile. Changbin simply nodded at them. Way to keep his dark reputation without admitting that he was too shy.

“Oh, it’s nice to meet you,” Felix said with his sunny smile.

Hyunjin and Minho smiled and said hello, but they didn’t reintroduce themselves. Except for Felix they mostly knew each other since the start of high school. 

The conversation continued with a good flow. Chan was a natural leader and he was good at making people at ease. Jisung was way too extra for his own good and he had no shame. It was easy for him to make conversation, even while blushing at everything that Minho told him. Changbin wasn’t a natural chatter. He mostly listened even when he was alone with his close friends. But today he wasn’t really listening either, a bit to busy with starring at Felix as he was speaking animatedly to the others.

“Really? I didn’t know you did that Changbin.” Felix said after a couple minutes, taking the older by surprise.

Felix was looking at him straight in the eyes and he had no idea what the Aussie just said. “Wait? What?” Changbin asked, feeling like an idiot for not listening

“Chan told me about the rap group you have. You really write songs?” Felix asked with a sweet smile

“Oh… Yeah, I do.” Changbin replied with a shy smile

“Wow, I wish I could hear you guys. Maybe we could use one of your songs for our dance team.” He said looking at Minho and Hyunjin who were fast to agree with him

“We actually have a performance next Friday night. You should come.” Jisung jumped at the occasion

“You’re sure you don’t mind?” Minho asked. Changbin remarked that Minho also seemed to be blushing when he was speaking to Jisung

“Of course not. We need people to listen to our music if we want to promote it out there.” Chan said spreading his arms as if to include the whole world.

“We’ll be there then.” Felix said as the bell rang “Text me the details later Chris we have to go. See you later.”

Just like that the three of them were gone and Changbin could put his head in his arms and sigh.

“Lighten up Bin. You actually spoke to the guy.” Jisung said, poking his arms.

“Why did you do this to me?” He whined, still not getting up.

“We did you a favor. You had a chance to talk to him and thanks to me you can impress Felix with your amazing rap Friday night. Now get up or we’ll be late to class.” Chan said before lifting him up from his seat

“That is if can even rap with him in the room,” Changbin whispered under breath

***

The rest of the week went on as normal. Well, as normal as it can be with Felix actually greeting Changbin before class or in the hallway. Ok, Changbin always responded in an awkward way but he was still happy about it.

***

Friday night came by faster than he thought. Changbin, Jisung, and Chan were already at the “venue” practicing their songs a bit. They had a kind of dark aura when they were performing. They were all dressed in black ripped skinny jeans. Jisung had an oversized white t-shirt and a black cap on. Chan was sporting a dark grey long sleeves shirt. Changbin had an oversized black sweater and by oversized, it meant it was at least three sizes too big. They were all in the team Converse for shoes. They were so in their own bubble when they were practicing, they didn’t notice the crowd that was starting to form.

“Good evening everyone! Are you ready for tonight?” The MC screamed into his mic. The crowd made a loud cheer

It was the cheer that brought Chan, Jisung, and Changbin back to reality. They weren’t the first on stage that night, so they waited on the side for their turn. There were some good talents, but Changbin knew that they were going to be better. They needed to be better, not that he was going to admit it, but he had a boy to impress tonight.

“Felix just texted me. They arrived and found a good place.” Chan told them when there was only one more person before them.

Jisung was already jumping in place he couldn’t wait to be on stage. Changbin took a deep breath. This was happening, Felix was going to see him perform. He went to his backpack and took out his cap. He put it low on his head. In doubt, he would lower his cap until his eyes were covered with it.

“Ok, everyone. Did you have enough, or do you want to keep this party raging?” The MC asked when the other group was done

According to the cheer, the crowd didn’t have enough. They were screaming for more songs.

“I hear you! We’ll get ready for our next act. If you're used to this place, you may already know them. Make some noises for 3RACHA!”

The crowd went wild at the mention of their name. Changbin couldn’t help but smirk. It was nice to know they were famous, kind of. They took their places on stage, mics tight in their hands. They were staying still, waiting for the music to start.

The firsts note to Matryoshka were heard and the show could finally begin. Jisung was the first to start rapping. He was in his element, rapping like he was breathing. Changbin looked up at the crowd and looked around. He did a double, spotting Felix, Hyunjin, and Minho at the very front, jamming to the rhythm. He almost forgot to do his part, immersed in the other boys' movements. Of course, he was a professional and started rapping without a mistake. He spotted the surprise in Felix’s eyes when he opened his mouth and rapped the first line. It was probably the first time the youngest had heard say so many words one after the other.

Felix’s reaction gave Changbin confidence and he went back to his normal persona when he was performing. He knew his glare and his dark posture was what he was known for around here.

The song was finished and Changbin thought that it went by faster than in reality. They were standing next to each other, the three of them panting while the crowd was going wild. Changbin glanced quickly at Felix and smiled when he saw the younger boy cheer and clap loudly.

“As expected from 3RACHA! They put the stage on fire once again!” The MC shouted in his mic, clapping the three of them on the back

They bowed before exiting the stage and going back to their backpacks.

“Sorry guys but this was the last performance of the night, but it doesn’t mean the party is over. Let’s crank the volume up and dance!”

The boys high fived over another great performance.

“Should we join the others in the crowd?” Jisung asked, taking his cap off to shake his hair that were wet with sweat

“That’s not a bad idea. Changbin, you should go talk to Felix. He couldn’t take his eyes off you during your parts.” Chan said with a teasing smile

“What if I don’t want to? Maybe I’m tired and want to go back home.” Changbin tried to deny

“Yeah right. Stop being a baby and go talk to Felix. If you don’t do it, I’m going to drag you to him and it won’t be pretty.” Jisung threaten with a mischievous smile

“I’ll do it if you go talk to Minho,” Changbin replied, trying to escape with his last hope

“Watch me. That’s exactly where I was heading.” Jisung said, pulling his tongue at Changbin

They made their way to the dancefloor and tried to spot the three other guys. Chan was the first one to make eye contact and they followed him. Changbin didn’t know how it happened, but in less than a minute, Jisung was dancing with Minho, Chan was talking with Hyunjin and his friend Woojin, and Changbin was left alone. Standing in front of a smiling Felix.

“So… how did you think of our performance?” Changbin asked playing with his cap to lower his stress

“You were all so good! I didn’t know you could rap like that! You were so cool!” Felix exclaimed before hugging Changbin tightly.

“Hum… thanks.” Changbin replied a second later, hugging the other boy

“You’ll have to show me your other songs,” Felix said when he let go of Changbin

“You know, you can come back. Next week we’ll do another song.”

“I meant as in just the two of us. We could go to a coffee or at the park and you could show me your lyrics.” Felix said, his cheeks a little bit pink.

Was he blushing? No. It was probably just because it was hot in here.

“Do you mean… like do you want to go… like a…” For a lyricist, and a good one, Changbin sure had some trouble expressing his thoughts at the moment

“Yeah, Changbin. I mean like a date. Would you go on a date with me?” Felix asked while smiling at the other’s struggles

Changbin stayed silent for a couple seconds. Seconds that was probably too long since Felix’s smile was replaced with a frown. “If you don’t want to go it’s ok. I just thought that you liked me too.” His voice lacing with sadness

Felix was about to turn away and leave but Changbin grabbed his hand, making the younger look back at him. “Are you kidding? I would love that. I just didn’t think you liked me too.” Changbin reassured Felix, squeezing his hand in his

“What? I’ve had a crush on you since I started school here. According to my friends, I wasn’t subtle about it.” Felix confessed and this time Changbin was sure he was blushing

“So… that date?” Changbin asked with a smile

“Let’s go tomorrow. I don’t want any longer.” Felix said with a bright smile “But for now, would you dance with me?”

“I’d like that,” Changbin said tugging Felix closer to him

Felix put his arms around Changbin’s neck, while Changbin’s hands were on Felix’s waist. There were no slow songs playing tonight but they didn’t care. They slow danced the night away while talking about their date.

**Author's Note:**

> Stray kids is so pure. Protect these children at all cost.


End file.
